1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable wireless device, and more particularly, is applicable to a portable telephone device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the function of telephone directory is set in a portable telephone device. A user previously registers the names and corresponding telephone numbers of a plurality of communication partners in an internal memory as telephone directory list, so that the user can look up a desired name and corresponding telephone number from the telephone directory list if necessary, and can display it on a predetermined display screen.
By the way, when a communication partner inquires telephone numbers from a user during communication, the user must have read the inquired telephone numbers from the telephone directory list which has been registered in the own portable telephone device by a predetemined operation, display them on the display screen, and than read out the displayed telephone numbers, while looking them, so as to inform the communication partner.
However, since the telephone number is an array of numerals having ten figures, it is difficult to remember the telephone number displayed on the display screen only one look. Thereby, the user has to repeatedly look the display screen of the portable telephone device from the state that the device is on user's ear, and divide the number into three or four figures while checking so as to inform the partner. The user has a lot of trouble and may inform the partner of wrong telephone number.